A la plage
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: une villa au bord de la mer et quatre garçons en vacances. Hiei déboussolé par des sentiments nouveaux, Kurama plus attirant que jamais et Yusuke qui s'amuse à jouer les entremetteurs. Fic yaoi.
1. Ultimatum

**_« À la plage »_**

**__**

**_Chapitre1: Ultimatum_**

Bon alors, comme d'habitude c'est une grosse connerie sur Yuyu Hakusho. A vous de voir si vous aimez ou pas. Enjoy reading! (La petite voix de la raison : les persos sont pas à Kimichan. Retour aux proprios légitimes un peu traumatisés peut-être, mais sûrement entiers…à la fin de la fic).

**oOoOoOo**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en ce début de matinée (je sais, on dirait un bulletin météo). Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient le sable blanc de la plage et permettaient de voir les magnifiques fonds sous-marins (là on dirait un documentaire animalier, c'est pas mieux). Juste au bord de la mer, il y avait une jolie petite maison où tout semblait calme. Je dis semblait car la quiétude des lieux fut vite rompue par des cris:

« Anta bakaaa! »

« Tatsu kieteeeee! »

« Hiei yamete! »

Il y eut une mini explosion et de la fumée s'éleva d'une des fenêtres du hall vers le ciel sans nuages. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et un grand roux sortit en hurlant, le feu au fesses et se jeta dans l'eau:

« Aaaaaaaaaaahhh! »

Sur le pas de la porte apparut un second jeune homme, plutôt petit, les cheveux noirs hérissés et vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Sur ses lèvres s'étiraient un sourire sadique:

« Bien fait pour toi, » dit-il froidement en retournant à l'intérieur.

Une autre personne apparut sur le perron. Malgré son physique androgyne, il s'agissait bien d'un troisième jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux rouges, noués en une queue de cheval qui retombait sur son épaule gauche, se soulevèrent sous la brise légère et agréable du petit matin. Il poussa un soupir en lançant un oeil à sa montre puis au rouquin qui revenait vers la maison.

« Il est à peine huit heures et ils se disputent déjà, » dit-il pour lui même en secouant la tête avant de disparaître dans le hall.

Tout redevint tranquille jusqu'au moment où de nouveaux cris retentirent:

« Dokeeeeeeeeeeeee! »

« Oskoooouuuur! »

Cette fois le roux arracha presque la porte de ses gonds et plongea dans les vagues tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le poursuivait, la main dévorée par des flammes noires et un troisième oeil ouvert sur le front. L'androgyne le talonnait et s'arrêta sur les marches, un plateau chargé dans les mains. Le rouquin évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait les projectiles enflammés que lui balançait son adversaire. Au même moment chacun sortit un sabre de sa main, l'un d'une couleur orangée et l'autre fait de flammes noires aux reflets bleutés. Les deux garçons se lancèrent à l'attaque. Ils se battaient avec acharnement depuis quelques minutes seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent à temps pour esquiver les tasses que leur jetait leur ami.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite! » hurla-t-il en continuant de lancer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Kurama? » demanda le plus petit.

Il se baissa alors qu'un bol volait dans sa direction et était stoppé dans sa course par le nez du rouquin.

« Vous m'énervez tous les deux avec vos disputes stupides! »

Le dit Kurama entra dans la maison et verrouilla la porte alors que les deux combattants se jetaient sur le battant. L'androgyne réapparut à la fenêtre du hall:

« Vous ne rentrerez que lorsque vous aurez fait la paix! C'est clair! »

Il rabaissa la vitre tandis qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrait au premier. Une tête ensommeillée se glissa dehors en baillant bruyament.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? » dit le jeune homme d'une voix pâteuse.

« Kurama pitiééééé, laisse-moi rentrer, j'ai faaaiiim! »

« Urusei Kuwabara, » lâcha le plus petit.

« Hiei tu peux me répondre? » dit l'autre depuis le premier étage.

« Kurama nous a foutu dehors parce qu'on se dispute trop à son goût, » lui répondit-il.

« Yusuke, lance-moi une corde oneeegaaaiiii, » supplia Kuwabara à genoux.

La fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit de nouveau:

« Urameshi Yusuke, si jamais tu les laisses entrer, je te mets dehors aussi! »

« Wakarimashita, »répondit-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

Kuwabara tambourina encore quelques instants contre la porte avant de s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Hiei, quant à lui, était assis sur le sable et s'amusait à y tracer des cercles avec un baton. Kazuma fulminait contre le petit hérissé. Installé à l'ombre sous le porche, il s'ennuyait ferme et son ventromètre indiquait "faim de loup".

« Dis-lui quelque chose, qu'il nous laisse rentrer... « soupira-t-il.

« Il viendra nous chercher quand il sera calmé, » lâcha le petit.

« Vous les démons vous êtes vraiment chiants, » marmonna le roux.

« Urusei, ningen no baka. »

Le calme était revenu. On entendait plus que le ressac des vaques et les larges feuilles des palmiers qui bruissaient doucement sous le souffle du vent. Les heures passaient et Kurama ne venait toujours pas les chercher. Kuwabara était à présent allongé sur les marches comme un clochard, la bave aux lèvres et à moitié débraillé. Le démon du feu s'était trouvé une nouvelle occupation. Il ramassait les étoiles de mer échouées sur la plage et les lançait vers le large comme des freesbee. Le soleil se couchait de l'autre côté de la mer et les deux garçons étaient toujours dehors. Les étoiles s'allumaient une à une dans le ciel au sublime dégradé de bleu, violet, orange, ocre, pourpre et rose pastel. Il était évident que Kurama ne viendrait pas les chercher ce soir. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient admettre qu'il avait tort. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix s'il voulaient rentrer, ils allaient devoir faire la paix et se faire des excuses. Restait à savoir qui allait s'excuser en premier... Et têtus comme ils étaient, ça ne risquait pas d'être de la tarte...

_Fin du Chapitre1_


	2. Jalousie et Découverte

**_« À la plage »_**

Chapitre 2: Jalousie et Découverte 

Cela faisait bien une bonne demi-heure que la nuit était entièrement tombée lorsque la fenêtre du hall s'ouvrit et qu'une jambe passait à l'extérieur. La seconde jambe puis tout le reste du corps de Yusuke suivit le même chemin.

« Vous avez toujours pas fait la paix? » demanda-t-il.

« Iie, » répondirent en choeur les deux exclus.

« C'est dommage, parce que vous ratez un super dîner. »

« Oooohh, pitié ne parle pas de nourriture, je meurs de faim, » fit Kuwabara.

Yusuke s'assit à côté de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. L'estomac de Kazuma émit un grondement qui appuya ses dires. Hiei leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira discrètement.

« Il n'y a pas que le dîner qui est super... » lâcha Urameshi.

« Comment ça? » demanda le rouquin, intrigué.

« En fait la journée était super, » ajouta-t-il. Surtout avec Kurama.

Le démon du feu, qui jusque là ne prêtait qu'une oreille à leur conversation, tendit les deux. Juste parce que le nom du renard avait été évoqué.

« Ah bon, pourquoi? » s'enquit niaisement Kuwabara.

Yusuke jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers le jaganshi qui fit semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à l'échange. Urameshi laissa planer un silence avant de reprendre:

« Eh bien, Kurama est plutôt mignon avec juste une chemise et un mini short en jean... »

Hiei manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive, rien qu'à imaginer le voleur dans cette tenue. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Et puis pourquoi son coeur se serrait ainsi?

« Il cuisine bien, il chante bien, il est trop mignon et en plus il est très sexy quand il dort. »

« T'as des vues sur lui ou quoi! » s'exclama Kuwabara.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu mattes Kurama? Occupe-toi plutôt de Keiko, » lâcha Hiei, une lueur noire et glacée dans les yeux.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, l'un surpris et l'autre amusé. Le premier le regarda avec des yeux ronds et le second laissa un sourire tranche de papaye s'étirer sur ses lèvres:

« T'es jaloux, ne? » taquina Yusuke.

« Pas du tout, « répondit immédiatement le démon.

Urameshi voulut en rajouter pour essayer de faire craquer cette tête de mule mais il n'en eut pas le temps car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment. Le superbe androgyne (pardon mais c'est comme ça que je le trouve , donc si vous vous l'aimez pas et ben vous savez pas ce que vous ratez!) se montra sur le pas de la porte vêtu de son mini short en jean et d'une chemisette blanche légèrement déboutonnée (miam miam bave bave). Le coeur de Hiei s'emballa car le jeune homme était encore plus beau que dans ses pensées.

« Alors vous avez fait la paix? » interrogea Kurama en se mettant dos à la porte.

Le jaganshi ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses fonctions cérébrales étaient toutes mobilisées pour détailler et admirer cette créature magnifique qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Il dévorait ces yeux d'émeraude, cette peau quelques heures plus tôt nacrée et à présent légèrement dorée. Le kitsune avait remonté ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon retenu par une fine baguette de bois, mais des mèches rebelles s'échappaient pour retomber grâcieusement sur sa nuque. Les mains dans les poches, il tirait un peu sur le tissu de son short, dévoilant de belles traces de maillot de bain qui ne ressemblaient ni plus ni moins qu'à un string (faudrait que j'arrête de baver). Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, Kuwabara lui fila un coup de coude pas très discret:

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour répondre? » souffla-t-il.

« Euh... Ben, en fait on voulait le faire devant toi... » articula enfin Hiei.

« Hontou? Alors j'attends. »

Kuwabara marmonna un "gomen nasai" pas très convaincant à l'adresse de Hiei qui eut plus l'air de s'excuser auprès de Yohko plutôt qu'auprès du roux.

« Eh ben, vous voyez que vous pouvez vous entendre. Venez manger. »

Le voleur ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Kazuma était parti en flèche, se guidant à l'aide des fumets qui embaumaient les couloirs de la maison. Yusuke était derrière Hiei qui suivait sagement Kurama. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se dit que ces derniers temps il avait beaucoup changé au contact des autres et surtout de celui du bel androgyne. Il repensa une fois de plus aux paroles d'Urameshi et une douleur piquante se fit jour dans son coeur. Des questions tournaient dans son esprit: pourquoi ressentait-il ce pincement lorsque quelqu'un d'autre semblait apprécier Kurama? Pourquoi semblait-il de plus en plus souvent hypnotisé par son ami? Quel était donc ce sentiment qui l'emplissait de joie lorsque Suishi était présent à ses côtés? Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il s'aperçut que Kurama se tenait face à lui, l'air inquiet:

« Daijobu desu ka Hiei? » demanda-t-il.

« Ha... Hai... »

Le démon se rendit aussi compte qu'il était assis à la table de la cuisine, complètement couverte de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

« Tu es sûr que ça va? »

« Hm, t'inquiètes... »

Le repas se passa sans embrouilles, Hiei piochant de-ci de-là, Yusuke choisissant soigneusement ce qu'il mangeait et Kuwabara se jetant sur tout ce qui était à sa portée. Puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Kazuma s'installa devant la télévision, Yohko s'affaira avec la vaisselle tandis que Urameshi et le démon du feu prenaient l'air sur la terrasse assis sur la balancelle:

« Alors comme ça, tu es jaloux du fait que je matte Kurama? »

« N'importe quoi! » s'insurgea le jaganshi. « Je ne suis PAS jaloux. »

Le mazoku pouffa devant son ami qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air outragé. Hiei, lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant qu'on s'emmerdait dehors? »

« Tu es bien curieux, non? » taquina Yusuke, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« C'est juste une question comme ça... « marmonna son interlocuteur. « Alors? »

Le demi-ningen se calla dans les coussins avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Que pouvait-il bien dire pour avoir les réactions à chaud du petit hérissé?

« Eh bien... Après vous avoir mis dehors, il est parti prendre son bain et se changer. Quand il est revenu il portait un t-shirt sans manches blanc très moulant et un short blanc très collant qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Un véritable plaisir pour les yeux! »

Le démon du feu déglutit lentement en imaginant le renard dans cette tenue si... attrayante. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsque l'image qu'il se faisait de son ami lui sourit. De son côté, le semi-humain observait son camarade qui passait par les différents stades de rouge.

« Et après... qu'il se soit changé... il s'est passé quoi? » se reprit le jaganshi.

« Euh... » répondit Yusuke en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière lui.

Hiei fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que signifiait cette expression d'ahuri. Il se tourna dans la direction que montrait son doigt et vit Kurama accoudé à la fenêtre. Le koorime se figea. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le kistune sembla remarquer ses amis:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il, braquant son regard sur le hérissé et retirant par la même occasion l'écouteur de son oreille.

« Rien... On voulait juste savoir ce que tu écoutais... » mentit le mazoku.

« Oh! C'est la bande originale d'un film. »

« Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, » dit le démon du feu en se levant.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au premier et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le noir complet l'entourait. Son coeur battait encore la chamade. Il suppliait le Ciel pour que l'androgyne ne les ait pas entendu. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la Lune. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça? Quel était donc ce sentiment? Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups légers frappés à la porte.

« Ouais... »

« Je passais juste te dire bonne nuit, » chuchota la voix de Kurama dans l'entrebaillement du battant.

« Hum... »

« Hiei... Je sais que je me suis montré sévère ce matin mais... Sumimasen... »

Le jaganshi ne répondit rien. Il savait parfaitement que tout comme Kuwabara, il avait mérité la punition infligée par le voleur. Celui-ci ferma la porte et s'y adossa.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé », s'enquit doucement le renard.

« Non ça va. Je vais bien. »

Malgré la pénombre, il devina le sourire qui étira les lèvres de son ami.

« Ca me soulage. Oyasumi. »

La lumière du couloir éclaira un instant la chambre puis tout redevint sombre. Hiei ferma les yeux. Les mots d'Urameshi lui revinrent _"tu es jaloux"_. On était jaloux soit par envie soit par amour. Se pourrait-il qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour le jeune Minamino? Non, un démon n'éprouvait pas de sentiments. Certes, il s'était lié d'amitié avec lui mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait au début. Mais là, c'était différent. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Le jaganshi sombra dans un sommeil où se mêlaient les sourires de Yohko et les doutes qui le harcelaient.

_Fin du Chapitre 2_


	3. Séance de Bronzage et Massage

Disclaimer : pauvre, paure Kimi-chan… la seule chose qui lui appartienne peut-être, ce sont les savates de Hiei… A la plage 

_Chapitre3: Séance de Bronzage et Massage_

Le soleil entrait à flots à travers la fenêtre et s'étalait sur le lit. La masse couchée sous les draps bougea doucement et s'arrêta juste au bord. Visiblement, l'astre solaire gênait le paresseux. Cherchant à être complètement isolé, ce dernier tira encore plus le tissu sur lui et se tourna dans le vide.

Résultat: un démon mal luné empêtré dans ses draps qui pestait contre les couches des ningen et jurant que les arbres étaient plus confortables. Lorsqu'il réussit à se démêler, il était en nage. Le koorime se leva et sortit de sa chambre, ronchonnant dans sa barbe. Dans la cuisine, il trouva un mot de la main de Yusuke disant qu'il était parti en mer en compagnie de Kuwabara pour une partie de pêche et qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant la fin de la journée. Hiei roula la feuille en boule et fit un superbe panier à trois points, visant parfaitement la poubelle. Il jeta un oeil à l'horloge murale et constata qu'il était déjà presque treize heures.

Pas de Kurama en vue. La maison semblait vide. Il y avait un repas qui semblait n'attendre que lui. Le jaganshi s'attabla et mangea de bon coeur: pour une fois qu'il pouvait déguster la cuisine de l'androgyne sans que le ningen et le mazoku le regarde fixement comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Une fois son déjeuner _"petit déjeuner"_ terminé, il débarassa le tout et commença sérieusement à se demander où pouvait bien être le renard. Il n'avait pas laissé de mot, ni quoi que ce fut indiquant qu'il était sorti. Le démon du feu vagabonda à travers la maison: pas la moindre trace de son compagnon. Il se gratta le crâne. Quel endroit n'avait-il pas encore vérifié? Cuisine, chambres, salon, salle de bain, cave, hall d'entrée... Zut, la véranda et la piscine!

Il faut dire que bronzer sur la terrasse ou faire trempette dans l'eau ne faisaient pas partie de ses activités favorites. La baie vitrée coulissa et une brise légère s'engouffra dans la salle de séjour, ébouriffant au passage la crinière du hérissé. Ce dernier s'avança et il aperçut enfin l'objet de sa quête. Celui-ci était étendu sur un transat près du bassin, lézardant sous le chaud soleil de ce début d'après midi, un livre posé sur une petite table à proximité comportant aussi un tube d'huile de bronzage, une carafe de limonade, un verre et une paire de lunettes de soleil. Le seul vêtement qu'arborait le kitsune était un string de couleur noire. Le koorime déglutit lentement et toussota pour attirer l'attention de Yohko:

"Oh, Hiei! Tu es debout. Comme tu dormais à poings fermés, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tu as mangé le repas que je t'ai laissé sur la table?"

"Ah... Oui... C'était très bon... Arigatô..."

Hiei ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Les reflets dorés sur la peau de Suishi accrochaient son regard. Il croisa les yeux d'émeraude de son ami où il crut voir briller un court instant une lueur mystérieuse.

"Hiei, tu peux me rendre un service?" demanda doucement Minamino.

"Si c'est dans mes moyens, oui..." répondit le jaganshi en descendant la volée de marches séparant la véranda et le bord de la piscine.

L'androgyne s'assit, prit le tube d'huile parfumée au musc et le tendit au démon du feu. Celui-ci fixa un moment l'objet puis le fit tourner entre ses doigts tandis que Kurama s'allongeait sur le ventre:

"Tu peux me passer de la crème dans le dos s'il te plaît?"

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le tube glissa de ses mains et il le rattrapa de justesse. Le démon inspira et expira avant de s'asseoir au bord de la chaise longue et de l'ouvrir au-dessus du dos du renard. Hiei hésita avant de poser ses mains sur cette peau luisante et brûlante. Mais lorsque ce fut fait ses doigts se mirent à courir tous seuls le long de l'échine du kitsune qui se détendit et poussa un soupir d'aise.

« Hiei, tu as des doigts de fée, » lâcha Kurama d'une voix étouffée par ses bras.

Le démon du feu ne releva pas le compliment. Il était trop absorbé par la contemplation qu'il faisait de ce corps sublime et merveilleusement bien sculpté. Un corps de dieu. Le hérissé secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Que lui arrivait-il? Il devait avoir attrapé une maladie humaine. C'était impossible sans cela...

"Kikoeru ka? Hiei?" demanda Yohko, agitant une main devant les yeux de son camarade qui ne réagissait absolument pas.

"Ah! Go... Gomen..". bafouilla le koorime, détournant vite son regard. "Tu me disais quelque chose?" ajouta-t-il en se renfrognant.

"Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais aussi me passer de la crème sur les jambes."

Le visage du jaganshi vira au cramoisi en moins de deux secondes et de la fumée s'échappa de ses oreilles. Mais il prit sur lui et se déplaça sur le transat. Des jambes de mannequin. Pourquoi pensait-il cela? Et d'abord où avait-il entendu ce mot? Ca lui revenait maintenant: le voleur en avait parlé à propos du fait qu'il avait dû payer ses études comme ça. Il se reprit, ouvrit de nouveau le tube et laissa couler le liquide caramel sur les jambes de son ami. Comme la dernière fois, ses doigts glissaient tous seuls sur cette peau délicate et soyeuse.

"Tu peux remonter un peu s'il te plaît?"

La voix de Suishi s'était faite un brin suppliante. Difficile de résister pour Hiei. Mais il évitait soigneusement de lever les yeux au-delà de la limite des cuisses. Si jamais il faisait cela, il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Se retenir de quoi d'ailleurs? Lui-même l'ignorait mais il se doutait bien que le kitsune n'apprécierait pas trop. Et puis, il devait absolument se calmer! Son coeur de youkaï battait à une allure folle, sa respiration était presque aussi sifflante que celle du vainqueur d'un marathon et malgré la chaleur qui les entourait il suait beaucoup trop: bientôt il serait totalement déshydraté. Le pire était que Kurama soupirait assez souvent et les éloges fusaient ce qui avait le don de faire grandir plus encore cet étrange sentiment dans le coeur du koorime. Sentiment accompagné d'un cortège de questions qui fleurissaient dans son esprit plus que troublé. Maintenant il en était sûr: cela ne pouvait être qu'un virus...

"A ton tour."

Cette petite phrase le fit redescendre sur terre.

"Nani...?" demanda-t-il, tirant la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se lever.

"Déshabille-toi voyons! C'est à ton tour."

Le démon du feu n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce que voulait le renard. Il recula donc par précautions. L'androgyne dut prendre ce retrait pour le début d'un jeu car il lui adressa un regard faussement carnassier et sourit sournoisement.

"Allons..." susura Suishi. "Je ne vais pas te manger... Je veux juste te masser et te faire prendre des couleurs!" ajouta-t-il en s'élançant vers sa proie.

"Et moi je ne veux pas!" s'exclama la victime, évitant de justesse les longs doigts de son ami. "Si tu veux me défringuer, attrape-moi d'abord!"

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveiller les instincts de chasseur de Yohko qui, d'une détente spectaculaire, sauta par-dessus la piscine tandis que Hiei se précipitait dans la maison en passant par la véranda. Les deux garçons firent le tour de la villa, l'un poursuivant l'autre qui balançait à son traqueur tout ce qui était à portée de main. Le jaganshi était partagé entre deux états d'esprit, un certain désaroi: pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le défie? et un grand amusement: cette course poursuite pimentait un peu ces vacances qu'il jugeait trop monotones à son goût. Le hérissé était de retour à son point de départ: la piscine. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il serait pris. Pas d'autre solution que de dévaler le petit sentier en pente raide qui menait à la plage. Ce grand espace lui permettrait de semer rapidement Minamino. Celui-ci d'ailleurs rata de près sa cible qui lui fila une fois de plus entre les doigts.

"Fais attention! Je vais t'attraper!" menaça-t-il.

"Dans tes rêves!" lâcha le youkaï.

La grève était en vue. Les premiers mètres furent faciles. Mais ce qui devait être une échapatoire pour Hiei se transforma très vite en un piège qui se refermait autour de lui. En effet si le sable situé près du chemin de terre était sec, ce n'était pas le cas de celui auprès de la mer. A cet endroit, le sablon mouillé était un véritable bourbier où s'enfonçaient ses savates (Hiei: Depuis quand je porte des savates moa? èé Kimichan: Ben depuis que j'l'ai décidé c'est-à-dire maintenant! Hiei: Remets-moi mes bottes tout de suite! Kimichan: Hors de question! C'est moi qui écrit donc je fais ce que je veux, na! Si tu continues de m'embêter c'est pas avec Kurama que je te case, c'est avec Kuwabara! TT Hiei: Finalement c'est bien les savates...;;) ce qui le ralentissait considérablement. Le voleur, quant à lui, n'eut aucun mal à rattraper son camarade qui tentait désespérément de récupérer la tong que le sable venait d'avaler. Cette fois, le koorime ne put esquiver l'assaut et il se retrouva projeté sur le sol humide, un kitsune quasi avachi sur lui.

"Gagné!" sourit le vainqueur. "Tu dois de te dévêtir."

Le vaincu grommela mais dut se rendre. Il dit adieu à sa chemise et son bermuda, et bonjour au slip du maillot de bain. Se sentant parfaitement ridicule et ayant la désagréable impression d'être nu comme un vers, il entoura sa taille de ses bras.

"Ouah!" soupira Kurama après avoir ramassé sa mâchoire qui s'était joliment écrasée dans le sable. "Mais c'est que t'es drôlement bien foutu!"

Le rouge monta aux joues du démon du feu qui se mit à fixer admirativement ses pieds. Mais le compliment avait tout à fait lui d'être: le jaganshi était fait tout en muscles sublimement dessinés et incroyablements fins. Le soleil faisait naître des reflets nacrés sur sa peau d'une blancheur laiteuse(C'est pas le mien mais si on me proposait de lui sauter dessus, je dirais pas non ). L'androgyne revint à la réalité grâce au tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux: le youkaï n'osait pas le regarder, manifestement très très gêné. On était loin du cliché habituel: le monstre sanguinaire qui faisait trembler nombre d'habitants du Makaï rien qu'en leur lançant un regard noir avait disparu sous la sensibilité d'un adolescent comme les autres.

"Allez viens" dit-il gentiment en ramassant les vêtements de son ami. "Je vais te mettre de la crème sinon tu vas finir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse."

Hiei obtempéra et suivit Suishi jusqu'à sa chaise longue. Là, les symptômes de sa maladie humaine refirent surface. Son rythme cardiaque grimpa en flèche tandis que Yohko appliquait ici et là quelques touches de crème. Puis il posa le tube, traîna un second transat et le força à s'allonger dessus.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" commença le hérissé.

"Laisse-toi faire. Je vais juste te passer de la crème" le coupa Minamino.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester car déjà le contact des doigts de son ami sur sa peau le figea. Au départ ses mains habiles ne faisaient qu'étaler l'huile puis elles se mirent à le masser. Etendu sur le ventre, le youkaï ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher et d'ailleurs il ne le regretta bientôt pas. Ce massage était des plus agréables et rapidement ses pensées dérivèrent. Il se dit qu'il avait été stupide d'avoir voulu échapper à une torture aussi délicieuse. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait-il rougir de cette manière? Pourquoi être avec lui le troublait-il ainsi? Comment s'était-il mis dans une situation pareille? Et puis ce regard étrange que le renard lui avait lancé quelques heures plus tôt l'intriguait au plus haut point. Que signifiait-il? N'était-ce pas le fruit de son imagination malade? Il devait se soigner au plus vite...

"OOOUUUUAAH!" hurla-t-il, tombant par la même occasion de sa chaise longue.

Une main devant la bouche, le kitsune déployait tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le jaganshi s'était endormi et pour s'amuser, son ami l'avait aspergé d'eau.

"Tu veux ma mort!" s'insurgea-t-il, les poings serrés et les yeux lançant des éclairs. "Sale renard de malheur!" s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour lui donner une correction mémorable.

L'androgyne poussa un petit cri aigu avant de s'enfuir en direction de la plage, un léger paréo bleu ciel transparent flottant autour de ses hanches. Le démon du feu courait vite et il rattrapa aisément sa proie.

"Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!" menaça-t-il, brandissant le poing dans un signe rageur.

"Hiiii!" cria Kurama en jetant un oeil par-dessus son épaule avant de rire joyeusement et d'accélérer.

"Et ça te fait marrer!"

"Ouiii hihihihihihi hahahahahaaaaaaaaaah!"

SPLASH! Dans un effort, Hiei avait réussi à sauter sur son compagnon et tous deux étaient tombés dans l'eau. Ils étaient complètement trempés. Qui plus est, la position dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient n'arrangeait pas vraiment les problèmes du koorime car il se tenait à quatre pattes, entre les cuisses écartées de Suishi, les mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et le visage à peine à quelques centimètres du sien. De longues mèches rouges s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes, formant de belles arabesques sur la peau dorée de son vis-à-vis. La respiration encore saccadée par cette course effrénée, il avait les yeux fermés. Les vaguelettes faisaient se mouvoir doucement contre leur deux bassins le paréo qui se confondait avec l'eau. Le youkaï déglutit lentement, très lentement. Il tendit l'oreille car le bruit d'un moteur s'approchait, et un bateau fut vite en vue, s'approchant de la crique. Des éclats de rire familiers annonçaient le retour des deux pêcheurs. Leurs silhouettes se découpaient en ombres chinoises sur le coucher du soleil. Il remarqua enfin que le jeune Minamino avait posé sa tête au creu de son épaule et que son souffle chaud le faisait frissonner.

"Euh... Kurama..." hésita-t-il.

L'interpelé leva vers lui ce même regard étrange où brillait une lueur pareille à une braise flamboyante et un sourire sensuel étira ses lèvres soyeuses:

"Arigatô, Hiei-kun... J'ai passé une superbe journée... J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres comme celle-ci..." murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se lever et de faire signe aux deux garçons.

Lorsque Yusuke eut sauté du petit bateau à moteur, il courut aussitôt vers le hérissé qui regardait fixement l'androgyne, les joues en feu.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?" s'enquit avidement le mazoku. "C'était bien? Tu l'as embrassé?"

"Ca va pas non?" s'énerva l'interrogé. "C'était une très belle journée" marmonna-t-il sans en ajouter plus.


	4. Ballade au Clair de Lune

_A la plage_

_Chapitre 4 : Ballade au Clair de Lune_

« 'Chier » marmonna Hiei.

Il se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Il soupira puis s'assit. Un coup d'œil vers le réveil digital l'informa qu'il était vingt-trois heures cinquante quatre. Il se laissa tomber et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi Kurama hantait son esprit même la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir. D'un geste rageur et désespéré à la fois, il lança son oreiller à travers la pièce. Le jaganshi n'arrêtait pas de voir et revoir ce tout petit moment, celui où l'androgyne l'avait remercié pour lui avoir fait passer une agréable journée. Ce sourire, ce regard le poursuivaient sans cesse. Résigné, il repoussa ses draps et se glissa hors de son lit. Il sortit de sa chambre le plus doucement possible et constata par l'entrebâillement d'une porte que Yusuke dormait la lumière allumée, un magasine entre les mains. Le koorime se faufila jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans un bruit. Kuwabara était dans les bras de Morphée installé dans le canapé du salon où la télévision présentait en sourdine un film d'horreur en noir et blanc. Il passa furtivement et se rendit sans encombres dans le hall. Là, une présence s'imposa à lui. L'oreille aux aguets, il attendait.

« Hiei ? » murmura une voix étouffée.

« Kurama ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi ? »

« Pareil... J'allais faire un tour dehors... »

« Ca te dérange si je viens avec toi ? »

Maladie humaine, le retour. Le cœur battant, le hérissé ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, scrutant l'ombre pour apercevoir le visage de son ami. Celui-ci s'avança dans un carré de lumière lunaire et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ca te dérange ? » répéta-t-il.

« Ah... Euh... Ben non... »

« Alors allons-y » dit le renard en lui prenant la main.

Le vent frais de la nuit souleva sa souple chevelure qui semblait d'un bleu aussi profond que celui du ciel. Le youkaï ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il lui semblait que son cerveau était bloqué en mode _je bave en silence sur l'homme de mes rêves_ et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que hocher la tête ou émettre un grognement pour répondre lorsque le kitsune lui parlait. La pleine lune faisait naître des reflets argentés sur sa peau et celle du voleur, les rendant quelque part semblables.

« Hiei ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas; on dirait que tu es absent »

« Je ne suis pas absent » répondit-il.

Le démon du feu ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il était « absent » parce que toute son attention était focalisée sur cette main dans la sienne. Tous ses efforts consistaient à ne pas mêler ses doigts à ceux de son ami et à ne pas se jeter sur lui. Mais comment lutter lorsque votre ami en question est l'homme que vous aimez secrètement et que ça fait bien un quart d'heure qu'il vous tient la main sous la douce lumière diffusée par l'astre lunaire tout en vous baladant sur une plage au sable fin, près d'une mer calme et qu'il vous sourie délicieusement ? De tout son cœur, Hiei priait pour que l'androgyne ne remarque pas sa gêne. Mais celui-ci paraissait occupé par quelque chose. Ou plutôt, il cherchait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton bourru, comme à son habitude.

« J'essaie de... retrouver le... sentier de... la dernière fois... » marmonna son compagnon de virée nocturne, s'avançant dans les fourrés.

Le jaganshi le regarda faire. Puis son ami l'entraîna sous le couvert des arbres. Il ne lui demanda pas où il l'emmenait, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Ses doigts étaient toujours entremêlés à ceux de Yohko. Cela le rendait fou. Oui totalement fou. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de le séduire innocemment: les tâches de lumière lunaire jouaient sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux qui flottaient autour de lui légèrement, se balançant au gré de ses pas. Si naturel, si insouciant, si beau. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent dans la petite clairière illuminée, ils furent éblouis un moment. Suishi le tira par la main, près du petit lac et montra le paysage d'un geste ample:

« Voici... Mon jardin secret... »

L'astre lunaire se reflétait sur la surface calme du lac au-dessus duquel se déplaçaient doucement des lucioles, faibles étoiles égarées sur terre. Le koorime ne dit mot et ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que le renard lui lâche la main pour se jeter à l'eau après avoir rapidement retiré sa chemise.

« Allez... Viens Hiei ! » l'appela-t-il.

L'interpellé hésita puis finalement pénétra dans l'onde fraîche, provoquant des rides qui allèrent à la rencontre de celles du kitsune. D'ailleurs celui-ci se tenait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, ses mains versant de l'eau sur son torse qui se parsemait de minuscules cristaux où la lumière de la lune avait trouvé refuge. Une vision de rêve. Plus rien n'existait aux yeux du hérissé si ce n'était Minamino. Ce dernier plongea soudainement et disparut sous le chatoiement de la lune. Une gerbe d'eau étincela et éclaboussa un youkaï surpris de voir un ancien voleur surgir devant lui.

« Argh ! C'est froid ! »

« Ho, t'es trop mignon comme ça ! » s'exclama Kurama, soulevant une petite mèche noire qui tombait dans les yeux rubis.

« Ah... »

Blocage. Très gros, énorme blocage même. Plus rien ne fonctionnait dans le mécanisme Hiei. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, sa mâchoire était coincée, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la bouche pulpeuse de son vis-à-vis, ses mains accrochées à l'avant bras de ce dernier. Il fallait remettre la machine en marche mais quelque part dans son cerveau, il y avait eu une panne de neurones généralisée. Si encore il ne s'agissait que du secteur de la parole, il aurait pu y remédier avec des grognements, le temps que le courant revienne. Mais là... C'était bien plus compliqué. Il y avait aussi un problème de surchauffe au niveau des joues qui devenaient de plus en plus rouges. La pompe qu'est le cœur s'était emballé et refusait obstinément de reprendre un rythme normal.

« Hiei, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Mais bouge nom d'un chien ! » s'ordonna-t-il mentalement. « Réagis, crétin de première ! Fais un effort ! »

Yohko se pencha sur lui, mêlant son souffle au sien, ce qui le fit frissonner. Mais toujours pas moyen de bouger. Et ce regard si profond qui plongeait dans le sien. Un regard empli d'inquiétude et de perplexité.

« Hiei tu m'entends ? » dit son vis-à-vis, la voix chevrotante.

Et enfin le miracle se produisit ! Ses doigts acceptèrent de lâcher le bras de son compagnon, tout comme sa mâchoire qui se débloqua, et son cœur consentit à se calmer.

« Da... Daijo... Daijobu... » (je... je v... je vais bien...)

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? J'ai bien cru que tu t'étais transformé en statue... » soupira le renard de soulagement, posant affectueusement ses mains sur les épaules du koorime.

Contact délicieux. L'ancien voleur le tira sur la berge, soucieux de son état de santé, et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Le jaganshi protesta vigoureusement, évitant soigneusement les doigts fins et agiles du kitsune, sûr de se figer à nouveau si jamais il le touchait. Ainsi, une course poursuite, pareille à celle de l'après-midi, s'engagea autour du lac. Suishi débusquait immanquablement le youkaï qui se réfugiait de tronc d'arbre en fourrés pour échapper à ce sublime chasseur. La traque au clair de lune se prolongea jusqu'à ce que le lycéen s'avoue vaincu. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur l'herbe qui tapissait la berge et se mit à observer les étoiles. Le hérissé se planta au-dessus de lui et lâcha sur un ton de défi:

« Alors ? T'abandonnes déjà ? Tu te ramollis ! »

« Tu regardes les étoiles avec moi ? » dévia-t-il avec une petite moue suppliante des plus adorables et des plus irrésistibles.

Comment dire non ? Hiei soupira, s'assit près de lui et leva le nez vers le ciel. Celui-ci, constellé de minuscules diamants, resplendissait et étendait ses bijoux scintillants à l'infini. Le jeune Minamino roula sur le côté, se retrouva tout près des cuisses du démon du feu, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer et qui le troubla.

« On s'est bien amusé, ne ? » fit-il, un sourire ourlant sa bouche charnue et aguicheuse.

« Mouais... » grogna le koorime pour cacher sa joie d'avoir passé un si bon moment en l'unique compagnie de cette créature de rêve.

Le ciel s'assombrit un peu tandis que sur leur gauche, direction de la plage et de la villa, les premières lueurs dorées et pourpres de l'aube pointaient à la cime des arbres.

« On devrait rentrer » dit Kurama, époussetant son boxer encore un peu humide où étaient collés des brins d'herbe avant de ramasser sa chemise.

Il prit le pyromane par la main et ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse. Le soleil prenait tout son temps pour étirer ses rayons et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, il venait à peine de montrer le petit bout de son nez. Tous deux montèrent rapidement vers leur chambre respective pour ne pas réveiller les deux marmottes. Alors qu'il entrait, le jaganshi se sentit tiré vers l'arrière. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une mèche rouge et des yeux émeraude avant d'avoir une bouche pulpeuse plaquée sur sa joue. Le temps s'étira tellement que ces quelques secondes lui parurent des heures. Puis les mèches flamboyantes virevoltèrent jusqu'à la porte en face de la sienne. Un sourire. Un clin d'œil. Et le battant se referma. Le youkaï, éberlué, resta un moment sur le pas de sa porte, et il réalisa enfin ce qu'il c'était passé lorsqu'il se laissa choir sur sa couche. Il porta une main à sa joue, à l'endroit où les lèvres s'étaient posées.

« Il m'a embrassé... »

Son visage vira au cramoisi et il l'enfouit dans ses mains. L'amour, ça vous laissait complètement à côté de vos pompes. Il était fatigué mais le renard hantait toujours ses pensées. Il se leva, ramassa avec lenteur son oreiller puis se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son matelas. Tant pis... Ce n'était pas si grave au final. L'avoir dans son esprit compensait le fait qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés. Le hérissé se tourna sur le flanc et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Ses rêves se consacrèrent uniquement à le faire baver sur son dieu qui sommeillait dans la chambre juste en face. Et il n'en demandait pas moins à son subconscient.

_Chapitre 4 : Ballade au Clair de Lune_

_Fin_

Whaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'suis désolééééeee !J'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais en fait comme je fait cinquante fics à la fois, je m'en sors pas... , Donc je vous prie de m'excuser et je remercie toutes mes lectrices ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Continuez de me lire même si je joue les tortues ces derniers temps... En tout cas, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !Kiiiiiiiiiiisssss !


	5. Le Journal du Renard

_A la plage_

_Chapitre 5 : Le Journal du Renard_

Hiei ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait vaguement entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Sans même lui en avoir donné l'autorisation, l'empêcheur de dormir tranquillement entra. Il allait grogner quelque chose du genre « Barre-toi, tu vois pas que je dors ! » quand il s'aperçut que l'intrus n'était autre que Kurama. Celui-ci le regardait bizarrement. Le jaganshi s'assit sur son lit, son oreiller toujours dans ses bras depuis qu'il s'était couché.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

L'androgyne ne répondit pas et se contenta d'approcher du lit à pas souples. De manière féline et sensuelle, il monta sur le matelas et avança à quatre pattes vers sa proie collée contre la tête de lit, le coussin pour seul bouclier.

« Kurama... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Il ignorait pourquoi mais cette situation le gênait et pourtant il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Le renard plongea son regard émeraude dans celui rubis de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier reconnut ce regard, le même que les deux fois précédentes. Un regard de braise. Le kitsune approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du démon du feu:

« Il m'arrive que tu me plais... » chuchota-t-il.

Le koorime frissonna. Non, ça n'était pas possible... Il frissonna de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit un coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille puis des dents le mordiller. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le polochon tandis qu'une bouche avide engloutissait son lobe. Un parfum de rose suave et entêtant l'entourait. Ses pensées les plus cohérentes s'enfuyaient au fur et à mesure que les lèvres du voleur déposaient des baisers le long de son cou. Il laissa échapper un soupir malgré lui.

« Kurama... Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? » fit-il faiblement.

« Je prends soin de toi... » susurra son ami avec un sourire coquin.

Sa seule défense -l'oreiller- vola à travers la pièce et atterrit près de la porte. Yohko put s'attaquer à la clavicule qu'il redessina de petits baisers tendres et de légers coups de langue. La vision du hérissé frisait la myopie et ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Des bras enserrèrent sa taille, des mains habiles et fraîches se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, remontant dans son dos et caressant sa nuque. Le corps de Suishi se colla au sien tandis qu'il posait de chastes baisers sur les lèvres entrouvertes du pauvre youkaï perdu dans un océan de sensations et de sentiments inconnus. Il retint un gémissement tandis qu'une langue curieuse entrait dans sa bouche offerte. Ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour du cou de Minamino pour approfondir l'échange. Une vague d'un désir intense le submergea alors que les doigts de Kurama couraient vers son entrejambe.

BLAM !

Hiei se frotta l'épaule qui avait heurté le sol. Le coussin l'avait suivi dans sa chute. Quel besoin avait-il eu de tomber du lit alors que son rêve devenait intéressant ? Tout lui avait paru si réel... En fait la seule chose bien réelle était son boxer trop serré. Il se releva et balança l'oreiller sur le lit. Le jaganshi sortit discrètement de sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Malgré le jet d'eau glacé sur sa peau, le songe était encore présent aussi bien dans son esprit que dans sa chair. Ce qui ne l'aidait évidemment pas à se calmer. Son corps, ou plus précisément une partie de son anatomie, refusait de redevenir sage comme une image.

« Quelle merde... » marmonna-t-il, son front rencontrant le carrelage froid du mur.

Le démon du feu était en train d'enfiler ses vêtements quand un véritable tremblement de terre ébranla le premier étage de la villa. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas tandis qu'il se jetait sur le battant de la salle d'eau. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements et vit de dos un –« crétin »- grand roux qui fouillait frénétiquement la pièce. S'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il venait faire ici, il eut la surprise -pas très agréable- d'être devancé par un hurlement:

« HIIIIEEEEEIIIII ! »

Le koorime se déboucha une oreille et lança un regard plus que noir à cette grande bringue qui venait de le rendre sourd:

« Pas la peine de brailler comme ça, je suis là imbécile ! »

Kuwabara sursauta et se retourna. Bizarrement il lui sourit, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal sauf quand il trouvait un truc pour bien l'emmerder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Yusuke m'a dit de venir te chercher, il a trouvé un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser » répondit Kazuma.

Le hérissé haussa un sourcil, la façon dont cette andouille lui parlait étant plutôt suspicieuse. Malgré cela il consentit à le suivre jusque dans le salon où, affalé dans le canapé, Yusuke attendait patiemment, jouant avec un étrange petit cahier.

« Je pense que ça peut te plaire... » dit le mazoku, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

« Ah oui. Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que c'est le journal intime de Kurama » annonça Urameshi avec un air de triomphe.

Une annonce qui n'eut pas grand effet sauf peut-être:

« Nani ? C'est quoi un jour... machin truc ? »

« C'est là où Kurama écrit toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments »

Le cœur du youkaï fit un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression d'être contre un mur et qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer plus. Son instinct lui criait de fuir mais il paraissait comme paralysé. Il avala lentement sa salive; sa gorge lui semblait plus sèche que le désert du Sahara. Il devait dire quelque chose, bouger, n'importe quoi et vite vu l'expression qu'avait le brun.

« Et... En quoi ça doit m'intéresser ? » lâcha-t-il enfin.

« Fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu en pinces pour lui. Ca te dirait pas de savoir si Kurama éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi ? »

Hiei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Yusuke pouvait-il être aussi stupide et aussi naïf ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un clone de Kuwabara.

« Non ça ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir de cette manière. C'est idiot parce que faire ça c'est comme violer l'esprit de Kurama et je trouve pas ça juste ! »

Le semi-ningen resta bouche bée. Pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu son ami aligner deux phrases aussi longues. Et la deuxième étant qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était probablement mis à dos le plus grand pyromane de tous les temps et qu'il risquait de le payer très cher puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec les deux personnes les plus chères au cœur de cet adorable maniaque du feu: Yukina et Yohko. Le jaganshi semblait hors de lui, les poings serrés et le visage aussi froid et fermé qu'une porte de prison.

« Comment est-ce que tu as eu ça ? » demanda-t-il dans un grognement presque bestial mais glacé.

Kuwabara, qui avait flairé les ennuis, s'était éclipsé depuis un petit moment.

« Comment est-ce que tu as eu ça ? » répéta-t-il.

« Eh ben... Je l'ai trouvé... C'était sur la table de la cuisine, à côté d'un petit mot de Kurama... Je jure que je n'ai pas fouillé dans ses affaires ! » expliqua Urameshi, conscient de sa bourde monumentale.

« Un mot de Kurama ? »

Visiblement, le koorime n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de l'élu de son cœur. Sa colère grondante se calma aussi soudainement qu'elle avait explosé en lui et la tension qui régnait dans la pièce disparut aussitôt.

« Kurama n'est pas là ? » s'enquit-il, étonné au plus haut point.

« Euh... Oui, il s'est absenté pour faire des courses »

« Ah... »

« Hem... T'es sûr que tu veux pas savoir un peu ? » tenta une nouvelle fois le mazoku, piqué par la curiosité.

« J'ai dit non ! T'es bouché ou quoi ! »

« Juste un peu... On choisirait les passages et si ça te plaît pas, on arrête, juré ! » insista le brun. « Je suis sûr que ça t'aiderait de savoir ce que Kurama pense de toi »

En tout bon démon du feu qu'il était, il se devait de répondre par un véritable retour de flamme mais quelque chose en lui l'empêcha de produire le moindre son lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Urameshi venait de mettre le doigt sur un point auquel il n'avait jamais songé. C'était vrai au fond, il ignorait totalement comment l'ex-voleur le voyait. Est-ce qu'il le considérait vraiment comme un ami ? Est-ce qu'il tenait à lui ? Son regard tomba sur ce petit cahier à la couverture de cuir bordeaux, chaleureuse mais mystérieuse, exactement comme son propriétaire. Devait-il ou ne devait-il pas accepter la proposition de Yusuke ? Deux options s'offraient à lui: soit il cédait et ce serait contre sa façon de penser, soit il refusait et il se torturerait l'esprit à chercher à percer les sentiments de son ange à son égard. Dans les deux cas, il risquait d'être troublé plus que jamais et il avait déjà suffisamment bien à faire avec ses problèmes qu'ils soient diurnes, nocturnes, physiques ou psychologiques.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... » dit-il enfin, se laissant basculer dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

Le hérissé soupira d'un air las puis cacha son visage derrière ses doigts. Il se pencha en avant et soupira encore une fois, les épaules voûtées, comme s'il portait un énorme poids. Le poids de la décision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ? » se hasarda Yusuke.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de moi, je ne sais pas si je dois lire ou non ce qu'il y a dans ce cahier, je ne sais pas si ça m'apportera quelque chose... Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas... » dit-il doucement, le visage toujours masqué par ses mains.

« Ecoute, on va faire un truc très simple. Je vais prendre une page, juste une, au hasard et je vais lire jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus rien entendre, OK ? »

Le youkaï écarta ses doigts et fixa intensément le journal. Il ne respirait pas fort pourtant, le mazoku voyait le torse de son compagnon se soulever et descendre énormément et ce à une vitesse incroyable, comme si lorsque son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, son corps se devait de fonctionner aussi rapidement.

« D'accord... » murmura-t-il faiblement, ses épaules s'afaissant plus encore.

Le brun ouvrit le petit cahier à l'aveuglette et chercha un point de repère par où commencer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et débuta sa lecture du passage:

« Nous sommes jeudi. Ca va faire presque une semaine que les garçons et moi, on est dans cette petite villa au bord de la mer. Hiei et Kuwabara passent leur temps à se disputer. Bien sûr, ça ne me regarde pas mais je déteste quand ils font ça. Ce serait tellement bien si Hiei était un peu plus sociable. Mais il est comme ça et je ne veux pas qu'il change le moins du monde. C'est très contradictoire comme façon de penser... En fait, il faudrait qu'il soit juste un tout petit peu plus ouvert... Mais ce ne serait plus lui... J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être si proche de lui. Quand on regarde bien, je ne le connais pas beaucoup c'est vrai. Pourtant il se comporte différemment quand il est avec moi. Il semble moins tendu, moins distant quand on est que tous les deux. Il parle un peu plus avec moi qu'avec Yusuke. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il dialogue beaucoup avec Kuwabara puisqu'ils ne font que se balancer des noms d'oiseaux. C'est peut-être leur façon de dire qu'ils s'aiment bien, je ne sais pas et je ne saurais probablement jamais. Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que je veux pouvoir être le plus proche possible de Hiei, être présent pour lui aussi souvent qu'il en aura besoin. De cette manière, j'aurais peut-être la chance de réussir à lui voler un bout de son cœur qu'il garde barricadé et il m'appartiendra un peu, comme j'aimerai lui offrir un bout de mon cœur et lui appartenir un peu... J'espère mais ce n'est qu'un rêve qui ne se réalisera sûrement pas. Je suis trop naïf de croire qu'un jour Hiei voudra bien se laisser apprivoiser. C'est un animal sauvage qui ne supporterait pas d'être enfermé même si les barreaux de sa cage étaient faits d'amitié, de tendresse, d'affection, de dévouement, d'estime, de passion ou d'amour... Je ne peux qu'espérer et souhaiter vainement. Attendre dans l'ombre... »

« Stop, arrête-toi ! »

La couverture se referma aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles et Yusuke sortit de la pièce pour reposer le journal à sa place, là où il l'avait trouvé. Hiei se sentait plus désemparé que jamais. Certes, Kurama éprouvait pour lui une affection certaine mais il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quel amour ! Les sentiments qu'il venait d'entendre à son propos pouvaient être aisément pris pour de l'amour fraternel. Ils pouvaient également être la description d'une passion sans borne mais inavouée. Comment savoir ? Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit: l'androgyne souhaitait qu'il soit à la fois plus ouvert tout en restant lui-même, c'est-à-dire acariâtre et insociable.

« Hiei, ça va ? » demanda une voix.

Le jaganshi émergea du cours de ses pensées en sursautant légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui, en l'occurrence Kazuma qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'embêter de quelque façon que se fut.

« Hein... ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si ça va » répéta le rouquin, les sourcils froncés.

« Ouais, je crois... » marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, tournant et retournant ce qu'il avait entendu dans son esprit. Son histoire commençait à ressembler à un puzzle auquel s'ajoutaient des pièces à chaque fois qu'il semblait presque complet. La première qu'il avait trouvé, c'était Kurama. La pièce la plus évidente. Ensuite, la seconde n'était autre que lui-même. Pas de problème à ce niveau là. Puis entre eux s'était glissée une pièce à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé: il était amoureux de Kurama. Aimer secrètement son meilleur ami et continuer à vivre sans le lui dire ne lui aurait pas posé de problème particulier, il se serait habitué comme il s'était habitué à être seul ou à supporter un crétin de première comme Kuwabara, puisqu'il pouvait s'habituer à tout. Et maintenant voilà qu'une nouvelle pièce venait de faire son apparition. Une pièce qu'il n'arrivait à mettre nulle part car elle changeait sans cesse de forme: une seconde ronde, une seconde carrée, la seconde d'après rectangulaire, puis triangulaire pour se transformer à nouveau. Cette pièce était les sentiments de Kurama à son égard. Et tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à donner une forme précise et définitive à cette pièce cruciale, le puzzle ne serait pas achevé et jamais il ne saurait de quelle manière leur relation allait évoluer.

« Je peux entrer ? » fit une tête passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Mmmh » grogna-t-il, continuant de tourner en rond.

« J'ai un petit truc à te dire... » commença Yusuke en s'adossant au battant.

Le koorime s'arrêta et soupira. Il venait sûrement l'embêter sur l'histoire du journal.

« J'ai lu un peu plus loin le passage et Kurama exprime plus clairement ses sentiments. Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être savoir, sauf que cette fois je ne t'y oblige pas »

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir » répondit-il aussitôt, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir.

« D'accord, comme tu voudras » dit Urameshi en sortant.

Le démon du feu se laissa tomber en travers de son lit, les joues rosies et le cœur battant. Finalement il avait appris une chose: le renard tenait à lui et voulait se rapprocher davantage de lui. C'était bon signe après tout. S'il faisait attention, il arriverait peut-être à resserrer les liens qui les unissaient. Son cœur s'emballa carrément lorsque la voix du voleur s'éleva dans le hall, chantante et claire:

« Les garçons, je suis rentré ! Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »

Il se rendit dans le couloir et du haut de l'escalier, il observa son ange, qui posait ses paquets, d'un air éperdument béat. L'androgyne leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et qui ferait fondre n'importe quel iceberg. Oui, finalement il avait peut-être une infime chance. A cette idée, le cœur du youkaï faillit s'envoler.

_Chapitre 5 : Le Journal du Renard_

_Fin_


End file.
